Meet Me By The Water
by Sunshineyoshiko
Summary: Dia wonders if she and Mari are like Nozomi and Eli. When Mari invites her to a romantic date by the ocean, Dia seeks help from Yohane to help her tell her future. Dia/Mari.
1. Chapter 1

Meet Me By The Water

"You're being ridiculous, you know."Dia crossed her arms as she glared out the window.

Mari grinned.

"I think you're running away from it."

"Don't even dare-" She turned on her heel, her eyes full of rage.

"You'll exhaust yourself if you keep this up." She didn't flinch, even when Dia raised her voice.

Dia remained silent.

Perhaps she was right. Her eyes travelled down to the floor and her muscles relaxed. She bit her lip.

"I just thought it was over. I worked so hard to get over it and now I have to bring it up again." She turned away to look out the window, but she was no longer glaring. She wondered where her sister and the rest of the group was; laughing, counting their steps, enjoying each other's company.

"Weren't you happy?" Mari's voice was now gentler, lacking its usual sly tone.

"Of course I was. But I'm also happy now…"

"Are you really?"

Dia was getting fed up. "I didn't realize I was in therapy." Her voice became sharper. Then she felt breath on her neck. When she turned around, Mari's hands were reaching for her shoulders. Her thumbs dug into them, gently caressing the uniform with her fingertips.

Mari licked her lips, causing a storm to erupt in Dia's chest. The corners of Mari's lips curled upward into the most mischievous smile she could muster. Dia groaned.

"Don't even think about it." Her voice was low compared to Mari's lighthearted giggle.

"By all means. This place isn't exactly romantic." Their eyes locked.

Dia's lips quivered as she held her breath.

"I have an idea." She let go of Dia's shoulders and backed up a bit. "Let's meet somewhere romantic." She winked. "I'll meet you by the water tomorrow at sunset. By the place where we used to practice. I hope you remember." She giggled and left the room.

Once she left, Dia let go of her breath. Mari was ridiculous and relentless as always. Just like how Nozomi had always been with Eli. Of course, they had the perfect relationship. Then it struck her- could she and Mari be as in love as Nozomi and Eli? They were similar in many ways- they were both in student council, third years, and they often clashed with each other. But they always had an almost supernatural understanding of each other…

Dia sighed. If only she possessed the fortune-telling abilities of Nozomi. But that was impossible. Dia certainly couldn't tell the future, and she didn't know anyone who could.

She stopped that train of thought immediately.

"Ridiculous." She muttered as she sat down at her table, a pile of forms in front of her requiring her signature. The school trusted her with these official documents; she shouldn't be wasting her time thinking about such ridiculous things as fortune, dancing, and kissing cute girls.

With a pen in hand, and the other caressing the corner of the pile of papers, she contemplated putting her headphones in. She always felt that she worked better in rhythm. Another reason why she would make a good idol-

She shook her head violently, attempting to shake out that idea.

"Stop it." She told herself as she reached for her phone and attached a pair of headphones into it.

Getting lost in the paperwork, a melody flowed through her head. It was choppy for some reason. Maybe the headphones weren't plugged in all the way. She checked her phone. It was plugged in and stable. The opening screen of her phone didn't show any music playing. She had forgotten to turn on the music.

Her brow furrowed as she removed the headphones and intently listened. The melody continued.

 _Where is it coming from?_

She checked the window. It seemed louder. But no one was on the ground.

"What the-" Her eyes travelled upward.

The roof.

 _How dare them! Rooftop practice was sacred to the one and only μ's! They were ruining their legacy!_

"Lazy copycats!" She hissed through her teeth as her shoes stomped violently up the staircase to the rooftop. "They're insulting the legacy of μ's by copying them with their lazy methods! They'll never be anything like μ's!"

Opening the door to the rooftop, the music continued. She inched by the brick wall that separated them and glared over the side. The newly-formed group, "Aqours," was practicing a new song.

Dia could only see their backs. They moved in unison, although imperfectly. Some stumbled, their voices were out of harmony and time. Others lagged behind, the rest were too fast. They were often glancing at each other to see what the others were doing. But they continued.

The anger had dissipated from Dia's mind as she watched the imperfect mini-show before her eyes. She was reminded of μ's.

Suddenly, Riko tripped, toppling over Chika, who toppled over Yoshiko, causing a huge crash. You, Ruby, and Hanamaru stepped back, trying not to get trapped in it.

Dia snickered. "Of course. That's what they get-"

Giggling and laughter busted from the group.

"What?!" Dia exclaimed. _They messed up, but they weren't frustrated? But that was a completely embarrassing accident!_

"S-sorry!" Riko exclaimed, although unable to suppress her laughter as she watched Chika laughing in the ground.

"Riko-chan, you're so clumsy!" Tears formed in the corner of Chika's eyes.

Dia became frustrated. She turned to leave. She had paperwork to work on.

As she walked down the stairs, the door to the roof behind her opened. _Practice is already over?!_ Her heart raced. She had to find somewhere to hide before they found her. Then they'd know that she was spying on them!

She ducked into an adjacent hallway as she heard their footsteps pass her. She rolled her eyes as they continued their laughter.

"Same time tomorrow?" Yoshiko spoke to the rest of them once the laughter dissipated.

"Yep! See you tomorrow!" Once called. She also heard "Later!" and "Good practice!" as the rest said their goodbyes for the evening.

Dial crossed her arms, waiting for them to leave. Then she heard-

"Dia?"

Her eyes widened and her face reddened. It was Yoshiko.

"What are you doing here Yoshiko?!" Dia yelled.

Yoshiko giggled darkly as she brought her hand up to her face.

"Fallen Angel Yohane doesn't know who you're talking about. Of course, if you want to talk to 'Yoshiko,' you are too late. She has been consumed by demonic forces-"

"You're not answering my question."

"Fallen Angel Yohane answers to no one!"

Dia rolled her eyes.

"If you must know…" Yoshiko crossed her arms and closed her eyes, laughing darkly again. "The late Yoshiko forgot her notebook in her classroom. I was merely coming back to retrieve it so that I may erase all evidence of her existence."

Dia sighed. "Whatever." She turned to walk away but remembered she wanted to yell at the group for being loud. If she just yelled at Yoshiko, at least the rest wouldn't gang up on her. "Tell your group to be quieter next time. Everyone can hear you on the roof. It's distracting."

"Well… Jokes on you. I saw into the future and we are still using the roof." She cackled. "Fallen Angel Yohane can see into your future too…" Her eyes narrowed.

Dia didn't know what she was doing. She lost control.

"Tell me my future!" She yelled, her face red.

Yoshiko stared at her with one eyebrow raised.

 _Now_ I'm _being ridiculous…_

Dia sighed. "I have… to find something out."


	2. Chapter 2

Yoshiko (or Yohane, as she was wearing her cloak) held the card between her fingers. The card that determined Dia's future. Her eyes were closed as she tapped it against her forehead, trying to see what the card was with her mind.

The whole way there, Dia had regretted blurting out to Yoshiko about her deal with Mari. All of this was ridiculous- she was surrounded by candles, the camera was running, and Yoshiko was playing a strange dirge on her computer. Part of her worried she was about to be murdered.

Yoshiko began to hum in concentration. Her face contorted as she tried harder and harder to psychically read the card.

"Just read it with your eyes!" Dia yelled.

Yoshiko opened her eyes and read the card.

"Wow... Interesting..."

Dia's heart skipped a beat. "What? What is it?"

Yoshikos's eyes narrowed. "I see..." She trailed off.

"Spit it out!"

"Well... It's... Not very clear."

"Why? What card is it?"

Yoshiko's eyes shifted around. "Uhhh..."

Dia groaned. She leaned over the table and snatched the card out of her hand.

"What?!" Dia yelled. It was just s regular playing card. "Queen of diamonds?"

"Yeah... I don't have a deck of tarot cards yet." Yoshiko blushed. Then she snickered. "But Yohane can still look into the future... With her mind." She brought her hand up to her face.

"Humor me."

"Yohane calls upon the power of demons to access her powers..." She pressed her fingers to the side of her head and closed her eyes. "And I see..." Her face softened. "A sunset."

Dia rolled her eyes. Yoshiko kept hers closed.

"She's not talking."

Dia raised an eyebrow.

"Instead she touches your hand."

Dia blushed.

"And she leans in..." She opened her eyes. She saw Dia clutching the table and shaking. "And says..." She purposefully drags the sentence on, enjoying the torment she is bringing to Dia. "...It's joke."

Yoshiko burst out in laughter as Dia yelled at the top of her lungs.

"That's cruel!" She screamed over Yoshiko's laughter.

As the scene quieted down, Dia crossed her arms. She was contemplating walking out when Yoshiko spoke again.

"I do know that she does like you."

"I didn't come here to be assured of that."

"I don't need to look into the future to see it. It's in the way she looks at you."

Dia sighed, defeated. "I know."

"Then why were you interested in having your fortune told?"

"Because I was scared I was going to screw it up." Dia hugged her knees.

"You won't."

"How do you know?"

Yoshiko giggled. "You know each other well."

"But I've screwed it up before."

"When?" Yoshiko's voice softened.

"When we were just like you. We had our own idol group. We tried so hard…" Dia could feel her face burning and her throat choking up. "But we failed. Then Mari left… I thought she left for good. I thought she left because of me. Because _I_ failed. I failed her." She could feel the tears beginning to well in her eyes. It was painful to bring up those memories of their hands piling up before their first live, frilled dresses, and their eager voices ready to sing.

"What happened?" Her palms became sweaty as she witnessed Dia's voice break.

"It was empty." Her voice was low and shook as tears began to fall down her cheek. The echo of the empty auditorium resonated in her head. The look on Mari's face as she stared at the empty seats- it broke Dia's heart.

"The auditorium?" There was sympathy in her voice.

Dia didn't answer. She took a deep breath and let go of her knees. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You care about her a lot. You should show her how much you care."

"What if I fail again?"

"She won't give up on you." Their eyes met, and they both smiled lightly.

"Thanks, Yoshiko."


End file.
